epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Yuri vs Juri - Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement
And we're back with another installment of Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement. This time with the second of the four DDLC battles. Today we've got the shy member of the literature, Yuri go up against the Korean Taekwondo expert of Street fighter, Juri. Its another battle of Poets vs fighters. While Juri is rather psychotic and just loves to hurt others, Yuri is/was a bit more sane in the head. She also cuts herself. It's pretty much an obsessed sadistic psycho vs a masochist who went obsessed psycho. Also something about names. Either way Yuri is likely to feel some pain. This battle was one I've been waiting to do since I planned it out. Juri is pretty much my favourite street fighter and got a lovely personality to write for and Yuri's second half was very fun to create as well. I also got to write story bits again which is always fun for me to do. Credits to Leandro as always for the lovely cover. It originally was supposed to have Juri's street fighter 4 design, but due to a bit of confusion Juri's street fighter 5's desing was used instead. There were plans for a redo cover, but I haven't heard much from him recently and the battle was close to being finished anyways that I went and used this one instead. Anyways with that all out of the way let's get this battle started and look forward to the other two DDLC battle whenever that one will come out. battle (Yuri in this color. Juri in this color) Epic rap battles for your Amusement Yuri vs Juri begin Yuri: D-do I have to do this? C-can’t I stick to my book and not get harmed by the fool who doesn’t fit Guile’s theme of justice and sinned to go hunt down Shadaloo? If police rather arrest their future mayor, I-I’ll aim shots at her back. Writing words down that reach the heart, here’s to hope they’ll cause you a heart attack. I prefer my stories to be surreal, but all Juri Hans out lacks of subtlety. Brought some Taekwondo, but those legs don’t bring quite the spin as those of Chun-Li. You came from the fourth game? Which of the versions sold with slight change in quality? What a rip-off. Why pay boxed dlc when you can have free ddlc? I’m more poet than fighter, but what goes inside the head’s what divides us. My poems are more deep, but now Natsuki’s true. Can’t like one who likes spiders. Juri: So this must be the Dandere of the group? I see why the cliché stays mute. Shy or cowards, they’re the same to me. Gotta say nothing to remain cute. Oops, looks like world war three is coming. Korea just went to drop some bombs. First Brittain, China and the US. Now some club is where the pain comes. I’m not of S.I.N. Their leader’s death got Seth in stone. My feet “slipped” through his chest. Sound familiar? Should be, just replace feet with knives and the place into breasts. Makes me wish I’m from the other series. To give you crueller fatalities. That’s worth a festival. Hope you’ll live this weekend to do it’s scenery. Snuck up some booze, again? literature in a street fight. Who’ll get KO’d? Sorry little missy, words don’t hurt me. I’ll gladly show you what does though. Yuri: Eek! Please, s-stay away from me! I-I’d rather have my body with no fractions. I-If you don’t, y-you leave me no choice, but to force my knife to cut in action. Juri: Bringing a knife to a taekwondo master. Thank you for the extra weapon. Now how to stop from fighting back. I’d say the arm’s the best place to stab them. (Juri kicks Yuri’s knife out of her hand and grabs it. She holds Yuri’s arm tight and pulls up her sleeve to cut her. A bloody arm gets revealed and suddenly...) Yuri: KEEP THOSE PAWS OFF ME, BITCH! WHEN I NEED PSYCHOS TO HURT ME THEN SHOR-YU-KEN! GET READY FOR ROUND 2, NOW I’M V-TRIGGERED STABS BE COMING FOR YOU, HAN! O-Oops, got a bit out of hand, but when one brings pain it breaks a girl’s mojo. Lucky you just use your feet. That means you ain’t grabby. I’D SURE LOVE IT THOUGH! FIGHT ON THE STREET, YOU’LL BE ROADKILL! THE TRASH SEEKING RACOON UNDER MY WHEEL! ''' '''SELL YOUR CORPSE FOR SEX APPEAL! BUY COSTUMES TO HAVE THIS SLUT MORE SKIN REVEALED! THIS ORPHAN WON’T HEAD TO THE ORPHANAGE, ASYLUMS CAN’T FIX WHAT’S FADED, SO GO FUCK YOUR SOULLESS MATE, DOLLIE! LOVE TO SEE YOU DECAPRETATED! ''' You’re just mere low class criminal scum. Couldn’t even stick to her mission. '''WHY DON’T YOU KILL YOURSELF?! SUPER STREET SUICIDE TURBO ARCADE EDITION! Juri: Toko finally showed us Jill. Oh my bad, thought you were the better version. Nice crazy eyes you got there. I’d show off mine, but here there is no surgeon. Up on sexual tensions, leaves your friends choked. I suppose “love” does make blind. Lucky I’m dressed for dominatrix. You’d sure like what they do to bad minds. Adorable threats. The slut one really stings bad coming from the dating sim. Look at those men who thought they’ll jerk off, just to see you’re the one who’s jerking. Just Monika’s fault or yours? The flaws were there, she let us really see it. I find joy beating those corrupt and this corrupted file must get deleted. Yuri’s on thin ice. One crack she’ll lose it, but she’s so obsessed to break it. Losing control on a mere pen of your crush? Now who’s full on crazy shit? Yuri: THE FUCK’S THAT QUESTION? I’M OBSESSED WHILE YOU CHASE AFTER YOUR HOE FOR KO’S? HATES HER FAMILY BEING KILLED, KILLS HERSELF! THAT’S ONE SICK HYPOCRITE COMBO! S-sorry, I’d should get therapy AND YOU’ll CUME WITH ME, DON’T MIND ALL THE JIZZ! WHEN YURI’S URIN’S RUNNING UR IN TROUBLE! URIEN CAN’T REFLECT THIS! Juri: What a comeback. That’s for free. it’s more fun giving foes false senses of hope. Seems her last bit of sanity’s dead. Next to Sayori hanged up on the rope. We both got Cammy problems. Though for you, switch up that a into an u. My morals say not to kill kids. What luck your age don’t match the looks of you. Yuri: DIDN’T I SAY TO STAY BACK, BITCH? YOU’LL WON’T TAKE MY PLEASURE AWAY FROM ME! WITH THE LAST CUT I’LL HIT WHERE IT HURTS! HA! FOR YOU NO FLAWLESS VICTORY! (As Juri is about to attack her, Yuri brings out her knife and stabs herself as her body drops dead on the floor right in front of Juri.) Juri: Aww, she marked ov herself. Should’ve been a ghost under my light. Such a shame. Guess Illuminati confirmed her death. Now filled with more blood then cumstains. Who won? Whose next? You decide! poll who won Juri Yuri Next Time Belmont.jpg VS.png LinkBoTw.jpg Category:Blog posts